


gogogadget

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: noon - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	gogogadget

Show me a picture of Inspector Gadget.  
I'm not sure what you mean.  
I am not him!  
Go Go Gadget Siri!  
I don't know why you ask!  
Who is this inspector you speak of?  
Go Go Gadget my head is now forever a bone!  
-Dude-  
WHAT? What are these you're coming up with? You're not coming up with gadgets! That's like...  
Go Go Gadget gravity is now inverted!  
That's not a thing he would do!  
Fucking -eh- everything you do is just  
Go Go Gadget the air is now mayonnaise!  
That's not a gadget!


End file.
